


Anything for your Birthday

by Zayroen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayroen/pseuds/Zayroen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Severus made his offer, he forgot to take one thing into consideration. Who his lover was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for your Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested prompt from a dear friend, Ironically for her birthday haha. No beta sadly so any mistakes are mind.

He had no idea what in the nine hells possessed him to make the offer but he had done so month ago. His lover had been down and, in a fit to make him feel better he had promised that on his birthday he would do whatever he wanted. Whatever he wanted was apparently not the best thing to offer as he had, once again, underestimated his lover’s imagination and ingenuity in getting what he wanted. That one foolish promise was what got him where he was at that moment, naked and tied to the bed. It wasn’t often he was surprised by something his younger lover had said or done but this time…ohhh this time was something else. It wasn’t the being tied to the bed, that was something he could have expected, it wasn’t even the way his lover was acting, firm and in charge he rather liked it and planed to tell him so after this was over. It was what he actually wanted to [i]do[/i] while he was tied up naked to the bed with a very dominant Potter standing over him. “Sounding. You wish to…perform an act of sexual sounding on me” he said dumbly, not sure if it was a statement or a question that fell from his lips. 

Harry grinned as he licked his lips, a hand stealing down to grasp and stroke his rock hard cock, pre budding at the tip as he nodded. “That’s right” he replied, eyes twinkling as he looked down on his lover’s body all spread out for him to play with as much as he liked. He had had a fascination with the entire thing ever since he had overheard two people talking about it on the bus months ago. It had taken him a few weeks before he had enough courage worked up to go check it out himself but he had and he knew about it and he couldn’t wait to try it. He had even bought everything needed! “You’ll like it, promise” he told his lover, leaning down to kiss him gently before he pulled away and straddled him. He looked down at the hard cock and licked his lips slowly before ducking his head and flicking an agile tongue over the hard flesh “hmmm….you always taste so good” he purred before he looked around for what he needed. Lube for sure, the toy itself and he was ready. He looked down and smirked before grabbing one of the sterile cloths they always had nearby, gently wiping Severus’s cock head with it slowly, partly teasing and partly cleaning “you can speak you know” He teased, seeing his lover turn his face to the side at the teasing touches to his sensitive head.

Damn that fool and damn himself for agreeing to such a stupid thing! He was actually glad he was restrained; this way he would have an easy out to deny he wanted anything of the sort. Though he had to admit, the toy looked interesting even if the thought of something sliding…there scared him half to death. He, Severus Snape, Spy for the good against the darkest wizard to ever be born and he was afraid. He closed his eyes, taking comfort in not being able to see but he found he couldn’t do it! His eyes kept fluttering open and glancing down and after a pair of smug green eyes met his and a dark eyebrow was raised in challenge, he focused his eyes on his cock in an effort to keep whatever face he had left. The toy itself was nothing horrendous; it was actually a very simple looking toy. Apparently one for beginners the top had a dome-like feel to it. It would slide over the head of his cock while a skinny rod extended from the middle down a few inches. It was a little longer then his middle finger and he swallowed hard when Harry was finished cleaning him. A small foil packet of lube was picked up and torn open. Now here he expected the toy to be lubed but...shockingly [i]he[/i] was the one lubed, or at least the inside of him was. Harry held his cock straight up and gently poured some of the cool lube directly into his urethra; making sure enough went in before he put the foil package down and began to stroke slowly. His hips shifted, brow furrowing as he could feel to cool lube squishing inside of him and wasn’t sure if he liked the feeling or not. It seemed to be on the fence and didn’t last long enough for him to decide. Instead Harry pulled his hands away and began to smear the remainder of the lube onto the long stick of the toy, all the while those green eyes were locked onto him and it made him shiver. He licked dry lips, swallowing hard as he watched the toy approach. “Harry..” he murmured, heart pounding with trepidation as he bit his lower lip. 

Oh Severus, his lover was so brave for not telling him to go to hell when he had brought it up. He wouldn’t have faulted his older lover if he had! Hell listening to the entire explanation would have taken guts, he wasn’t sure he would have been able to were their roles reversed. Harry cupped the man’s face, thumb stroking his cheek “you don’t have to Sev, It’s alright really” he said as he kissed the man gently, only to pull back with a yelp as his lower lip was bitten. “Don’t be stupid Potter! Hurry up” Was snapped at him and he stared in confusion before a grin slid over his lips. There’s his snarky lover! Sliding back down, he grasped the hard cock again, lifting the toy and gently sliding it into the slit. He didn’t push or wriggle it. He just held the cock straight and made sure the toy didn’t fall to the side as it slid down under its own weight.

A sound was heard and it took him a few minutes to realize that sound was him! He arched his head back on the sheets, biting his lower lip to muffle anymore embarrassing sounds as his hands fisted. He wasn’t sure what he expected, really he couldn’t begin to fathom the feel of having something [i]inside[/I] his cock but this? This was not anything ;like he had been expecting. This feeling of…fullness! He had no idea the inside of a man’s cock was more sensitive then the outside! He couldn’t begin to describe the feeling of having something rub against his inner walls as it slid down, filling him in a way so completely different from when he was taken and yet so close it made his heart race. By the time the dome settled over the tip of his cock, Severus was a mass of twitching nerves and pre cum. It was an amazing sight, made even more so by the fact that the slightest touch to the sound sent Severus into a fit of pleading mewls as he struggled against his bonds. He smirked before lowering his head, tongue nudging the toy just to make Severus shout. He only became more aware of the world around him when a pillow was shoved under his hips and he realized what was about to happen, He understood now why he had been stretched. Harry was going to fuck him while he had this toy inside of him. He hissed, relishing the burn of stretching muscles before moaning loudly as being filled made the toy shift a little. He was going to die, plain and simple. His body couldn’t handle being so….so fulfilled! That’s when Harry began to move. The boy had always had an uncanny knowledge of exactly where his prostate was and he was gratified to feel that this wasn’t going to be drawn out. It appeared as if his reactions were enough to drive the Gryffindor mad with want. He drew back, leaving him feeling full and empty at the same time before hips snapped forwards. He would deny it till the day he died that a scream was torn from his throat. The trusts were slow and without rhythm, focusing and moving that damned toy! He shifted it, moving it up and down and Severus was soon a sobbing mass, arching slightly and clenching tightly around the cock inside of him. It was something else and he could feel the orgasm approaching already as he gripped his bonds tightly, voice rising despite his best effort to keep it down. Harry pumped his cock firmly, twisting his wrist from side to side, shifting the toy and that was the end. He arched, mouth falling open on a silent scream as ever muscle in his body tensed. The toy was spun, the dome rubbing the tip before it was pulled out. Like a cork being pulled free from a bottle, it heralded a fountain of cum that burst from his cock head, coating his chest and even reaching all the way up to his face. He shook, strained little squeaks leaving him as he felt hotness splurt inside him. He couldn’t take anymore and blissfully fell into the arms of unconsciousness, determined to return the favour. After he had it done to himself again, maybe…a few times.


End file.
